1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a control program, and a recording medium for detecting a target such as a face of a person, and the like, from an image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras, and the like are installed with a technique of detecting the face of a person, and the like, focusing on the detected target, and adjusting a white balance, and the like of the detected target at the time of photographing. In such technique, it is desirable to accurately detect the target such as the face of the person, and the like from the image. Thus, various techniques for enhancing the accuracy in detecting the target have been developed.
For example, patent document 1 describes a technique of executing a two-dimensional face detection process and a three-dimensional face detection process on an image, and identifying a target detected in either detection process as a face of a person when detecting the face of the person from the image.
Patent document 2 describes a technique of first executing the face detection process, executing a ear detection process on a predetermined region of the target detected by the face detection process, and identifying the target detected by the face detection process as the face when detected by the ear detection process when detecting the face of a person or an animal from the image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-60379 (published Mar. 19, 2009)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-289230 (published Dec. 10, 2009)